Myrrah
Queen Myrrah (also known as Subject EV-184-9) was the leader of the Locust Horde during both the Lambent and Locust Wars simultaneously, and then continued in the Lambent Pandemic with the remaining loyal Locust Horde forces. Myrrah was born to an Imulsion miner but exhibited immunity to Imulsion, as well as aging at 50% the rate of a normal human. She was brought to the New Hope Research Facility as a child to help treat other children of Imulsion miners infected with Rustlung, led by Dr. Niles Samson. Myrrah's genetics were responsible for the creation of the Locust Horde and was able to control them. When she was led to believe by Niles that her daughter, Reyna, was killed when her father took her from the facility, she constructed a rebellion and killed all the scientists and became an independent race. As Queen of the Locust Horde, Myrrah led her people underground in Nexus, until the effects of Imulsion returned in the form of Lambency, infecting and killing the Locust. She led her people in an effort hoping to colonize the surface and to destroy the Lambent threat in the Hollow. To accomplish this, Myrrah demanded the genocide of the Human race after Professor Adam Fenix failed to find a way to destroy the Lambent. Due to her status over her subjects as the Queen, the Locust treated her with the utmost respect, dying for her if necessary. Myrrah's body was killed by Sgt. Marcus Fenix following the Battle of Pinnacle Tower and extinction of Lambent and crystallization of the Locust due to Adam Fenix's Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon. However, in 42 A.E., the Locust emerged evolved from their crystallization and found Reyna Diaz alive, connecting her to the Swarm, in which Myrrah's consciousness still survived. Reyna was then possessed by Myrrah and became the new Queen of the Swarm. Biography Early History Origins During the early Pendulum Wars, almost a century before the Lambent Pandemic, the Coalition of Ordered Governments established the New Hope Research Facility to study the possible toxicity of Imulsion and find a cure for Rustlung that was plaguing the miners of Imulsion and their children. The Director of the facility, Dr. Niles Samson, discovered one of the children, Myrrah, exhibited complete immunity to Imulsion and Rustlung, as well as aging at 50% the rate of a normal human. It was hoped that her immunity could be transferred or replicated in the children, but it was a failure. Dr. Niles Samson then considered cross-species genetics to find a cure. He figured that indigenous creatures of the Hollow were immune to the effects of Imulsion due to their proximity, and began splicing the human children with the DNA of Hollow creatures, which created the Sires. Myrrah over time felt compassion for the Sires and saw them as family and protected them as a maternal figure. As the Sires attacked the staff and caused information leaks, the Coalition discovered the unethical experimentation at New Hope and ordered the facility shut down and that all involved were to be indicted. Relocating to Mount Kadar Before shut down, a fringe political group within the Coalition under the Monroe Administration wanted Niles to continue his work without impeding ethics, and invited him to continue experimenting in a laboratory inside Mount Kadar. Some of the children, including Myrrah, and the scientists relocated to the lab in Mount Kadar. Combining Myrrah's embryonic stem cells with Sire DNA, Dr. Samson was successful in creating the first perfect hybrid, a Drone, officially creating the Locust Horde. Due to her stem cells being used to create the Locust, a Hivemind was created, with Myrrah able to control the Locust. To amplify results, Myrrah's stem cells were spliced with a Sire's DNA to create the Matriarch, the first Berserker, which made Myrrah's ability to control the Locust even stronger. Myrrah later had relations with one of the geneticists, Dr. Torres, and conceived a child, Reyna. Her daughter seemed to inherit her mother's telepathic link to the Locust Hivemind and became the focus of hereditary studies by Niles. Reyna's father became disillusioned by the work they were doing and feared the same would be done to Reyna, resulting in him escaping the facility with Reyna. Because Niles was prevent the escape, he lied to Myrrah that Reyna had died in the escape attempt. Distraught and furious, Myrrah led a rebellion by controlling the Drones to attack and kill all the scientists in the lab. Myrrah then led the Locust deeper underground Mount Kadar and began a society as the Locust Horde. Building the Locust Horde Queen Myrrah led her people into a large cavern under Mount Kadar to the create Nexus, the Locust capital. The main palace was built from a stalactite that hung over an Imulsion lake. A city was built on the cliff surrounding the palace. Because the Hollow tunnels and ecosystems were created by the Riftworm, a religion was based to worship it, known as the Trinity of Worms, thus a theocratic culture was based on the iconography of worms. To build a strong military and science division, Queen Myrrah had her people find scraps of human technology to re-purpose as their own. The Locust Council was then created, attended by the highest ranks, of the Locust to inform Myrrah of social, political, scientific, and combat affairs. To build their Horde even stronger, Queen Myrrah reverted back to the use of genetic manipulation. Indigenous creatures of the Hollow were genetically engineered and designed to become weapons, vehicles, and machines for the Locust Horde. Locust Drones were able to breed with Berserkers, but another process to create more Drones was to capture humans from the surface and use Niles Samson's genetic research to genetically mutate them into Locust Drones.The Rise of RAAM Captured humans who were not used for experiments were either enslaved to be labor workers for the Locust Horde or used to feed the Locust beasts. While Queen Myrrah had contempt for humans for making them live underground, she accepted that the Hollows were the Locust's by birthright, until the Lambent epidemic. Lambent War The Lambent War Though the COG covered up the existence of the Sires, the mutagenic effects of Imulsion continued to affect the Locust. Over the course of the next century, increasing numbers of Locust began to turn Lambent. The Lambent then began to attack the Locust and any other creature in the Hollow that was not infected. Queen Myrrah then led the Locust in the Lambent War in which they defended their land and lives against the Lambent. However, as the the Lambent War went on, the Locust would either die or become infected, adding more to the Lambent Army. In the years before Emergence Day, Queen Myrrah considered contacting the humans to help aide her people in the war against the Lambent, but she realized that humans only know dominance and would not understand or accept the Locust. Myrrah instead began to plot an invasion in order to exterminate the humans and occupy the surface. In 9 B.E., Doctor Elain Fenix made the discovery of the Locust Horde. Before she could reveal her findings to the public, Queen Myrrah had Elain executed. In the following years, Elain's husband, Professor Adam Fenix, traced her journals to the Hollow where he too would discover Queen Myrrah and her people. Enlisting Human Aid Queen Myrrah personally met with Professor Fenix, unknown to most of the Locust Horde and humans. Queen Myrrah saw his potential revealed to him about how her people are suffering from an epidemic and civil war, and that if the Lambency could not be cured, they would be forced to emerge and invade the surface. This would also involve killing all of humanity in order to colonize the surface. Professor Fenix feared her radical designs and with the scientific knowledge and resources at disposal, made a pact with Myrrah to try and find a way to cure the Lambent infection as long as Myrrah postponed her invasion of the surface. Queen Myrrah agreed to postpone her invasion and returned to fighting the Lambent until Professor Fenix could find a cure. However, his work on curing Lambency was often postponed, as on the surface, the Pendulum Wars were nearing the end. The Coalition called upon Professor Fenix to build weapons of mass destruction for the COG, such as the Hammer of Dawn, to help end the war and establish dominance as a military and political superpower. When Professor Fenix had time to research Lambency, his work constantly failed. Biological measures and cures were no match for the Lambent's evolutionary rate, and physical measures such as radiation kill the Lambent and Locust. Queen Myrrah, fearing for the well-being of the Locust, decided to prepare for an invasion of the surface to protect the Locust from the Lambent. Gears of War 3 - Adam Fenix dialogue Before the Emergence Shortly before Emergence Day, Vold RAAM shared his concerns with Queen Myrrah about losing the front to the Lambent - with their people continually dying or becoming infected. Vold RAAM, against the orders of Uzil Sraak, informed Myrrah of his desired plan to emerge and colonize the surface, leaving the Lambent in the Hollows and destroying the human race in the process. Uzil Sraak assured Myrrah their victory in the war with the Lambent, but it was unknown to Sraak that Myrrah already knew of the stakes and had the same plan as RAAM. In order to convince the Queen, Vold RAAM, with the help of Kantus Skorge and Vold Karn, devised a plan that allowed the Lambent to advance in the Hollows by purposefully withdrawing from the front lines - making Queen Myrrah understand the futility of fighting the Lambent. Following the invasion of Lambent at the battle at the Temple of Worms, Myrrah demoted Uzil Sraak to Vold and promoted Vold RAAM to Uzil, the High General of the Locust Horde. Myrrah then revealed that she too had been surveying the surface and planning an invasion. Queen Myrrah and Uzil RAAM then devised the emergence and attack of the surface that would become Emergence Day. Locust War Emergence Six weeks after the Pendulum Wars ended, the Locust Horde attacked all major cities on Sera, hitting both COG and UIR nations.Gears of War: Jacinto’s Remnant pg 375 In under a year, the Queen's army had conquered much of the surface for colonization and captured new Seran technology. A year after emergence, knowing that the COG was the main human force, Queen Myrrah went forward to attack Tyrus and attempted to conquer Ephyra in order to destroy the rest of humanity. With this knowledge at hand, newly elected Chairman Richard Prescott held a meeting on how to prevent the Locust from conquering Ephyra and controlling the rest of Sera. While Adam Fenix thought of flooding the Hollows, it wasn't enough time before the Locust invaded. Prescott then fortified Ephyra before he would launch the Hammer of Dawn Strikes. After three days warning, Prescott launched the Hammer of Dawn, destroying almost all of Sera and everything on the surface, while denying the Locust the ability to scavenge human technology from the cities they conquered to continue the Locust war effort. The War Continues As most of the Locust Army was underground, the Locust did not suffer many casualties. In that time, the Locust now inhabited the Deadlands and charred remains of Sera. Queen Myrrah pushed on her Locust as the Lambent continued to advance in the Hollows. For the next nine years her targets would be cities on the Jacinto Plateau that would gradually lead the Locust to Ephyra and Jacinto City. The Locust re-emerged in 5 A.E. and attacked the town of Landown during the Winter of Sorrow. The citizens were evacuated to Jacinto as Landown was occupied by the Locust. Cities on the Jacinto Plateau, like Landown, were targets for Locust occupation in order to use as staging grounds to reach Ephyra. With utilizing Uzil RAAM, Seeders, Nemacysts and the Kryll, Queen Myrrah conquered cities using the Kryllstorms to kill all humans and allow Locust occupation and victory. This practice was used for stepping stones to Ephyra until 10 A.E. Assault on Ilima In 9 A.E., Myrrah directed Uzil RAAM to attack the city of Ilima with a Kryllstorm. She planned on using the city as a stepping stone to an attack on the COG capital of Ephyra, which she hoped would end the war. As RAAM entered the city, Myrrah communicated with him telepathically, ordering him to destroy all humans and to escort a Tremor to various points in the city so it could summon Seeders and continue the process of inking up the sky, allowing the Kryll to advance on the city faster. Myrrah monitored his progress as RAAM went from one emergence point to the next, congratulating him on his work, and offering him warnings when the COG brought out various heavy weapons and vehicles to try and stop him. Once the last Seeder needed for the area was summoned, Myrrah ordered RAAM to move on to the next zone, and eagerly anticipated the cities fall.RAAM's Shadow: Darkness Spreads Myrrah ordered RAAM and his elite forces to attack downtown Ilima.RAAM's Shadow: Under the Shadow. Uzil RAAM then led an assault at the last evacuation point in Ilima, the Children's School of Hope, led by Lt. Minh Young Kim. Uzil Raam was successful in killing Pvt. Alicia Valera and inking the skies enough for the Locust and Kryll to occupy Ilima, but was wounded in action and unable to destroy the last convoy evacuating from Ilima. With Ilima under their control, they were one more step from Ephyra and continued on with their campaign to destroy the capitol city. Conquering Ephyra After a decade of the Locust War, Queen Myrrah had succeeded in her campaign of conquering major cities of Tyrus as major staging grounds in order to attack and conquer Ephyra. Queen Myrrah and Uzil RAAM then launched the ultimate assault on Ephyra. They would soon conquer the last major human capital, leaving the COG with nowhere else but Jacinto, and also she would capture Professor Adam Fenix to further continue his responsibility to cure the Lambent. During which, Professor Adam Fenix delivered a message to Myrrah personally expressing that he could help, but only if she were to call for peace and both the COG and Locust could solve the Lambency harmoniously. Myrrah returned the message declaring that they would capture him, and any resistance will be met with his son's capture and death. Adam responded that killing him won't bring him to save Sera, but agreed to surrender peacefully. Queen Myrrah then sent Uzil RAAM and her troops during the attack to amass outside Haldane Hall. Professor Fenix sent a final message of goodbye to his son, Marcus Fenix, and that the Locust had broken through East Barricade Academy to his house. Sgt. Marcus Fenix perceived this as a distress call, and then responded by defying his orders to destroy the Chancery Bridge and brought Cpl. Dominic Santiago, Cpl. Jace Stratton, and Cpl. Tai Kaliso back at the house with the Hammer of Dawn. The Locust then attacked the house as Sgt. Fenix fought them off while the Professor gathered his research. After the Professor had gathered his research, the King Raven began to land for evac. It was hit by enemy forces, however, driving it into side of the house, burying Professor Fenix in the rubble, appearing that he had been crushed to death. Sgt. Fenix retreated as the Onyx Guard searched the rubble of the house and had discovered that Professor Fenix survived. Chairman Richard Prescott then ordered he be kidnapped and taken to Azura. To everyone else, including Queen Myrrah, Professor Adam Fenix had died during the battle. Myrrah then ordered the Locust to take the house and the rest of Ephyra, making Queen Myrrah mostly successful, pushing the humans back to their last city, Jacinto. Lightmass Offensive Four years after Queen Myrrah invaded and conquered Ephyra, and failing to collect Professor Adam Fenix, the Coalition of Ordered Governments created the Lightmass Bomb and Sonic Resonator for the Lightmass Offensive. This involved the Coalition invading the Hollow with the Sonic Resonator in order to produce a three-dimensional map data of the Locust tunnels. The data would then find the heart of the network and direct the Lightmass Bomb to destroy it, thereby destroying the Locust stronghold and ending the war. Queen Myrrah was aware of their plans and sent her forces and Uzil RAAM to the ruins of Ephyra to prevent them from doing so. There, the Locust trapped and ambushed Alpha Squad carrying the Resonator. They managed to separate Alpha into two remnants in the House of Sovereigns and Tomb of the Unknowns. Using Seeders and Nemacyst, the Locust also managed to isolate them from each other and Coalition High Command. The Coalition then sent Delta-One to rescue Alpha and retrieve the Resonator. After Delta managed to rescue the surviving members of Alpha Squad and secured the Resonator, Queen Myrrah had Uzil RAAM ambush them and personally hunt down their squad leaders, thereby scrambling their men - which resulted in Uzil RAAM assassinating Delta Squad leader, Lt. Minh Young Kim, to which pleased Queen Myrrah. Delta Squad managed to survive their loss and still continued to plant the Resonator at the Lethia Imulsion Facility, but it failed. However, Cpl. Damon Baird had found a Geobot that contained more tunnel data than the Resonator. Lt. Anya Stroud discovered the source from East Barricade Academy in Haldane Hall, the childhood home of Delta Squad's current leader, Sgt. Marcus Fenix. Col. Victor Hoffman then ordered Delta to EBA and find the rest of the data, during which Uzil RAAM overheard the orders through the radio of a captured Gear. Queen Myrrah then sent forces to East Barricade and the house to prevent the COG from retrieving the data. In a failed attempt to do so, Queen Myrrah realized the bomb was being placed on a train, and sent her forces to hijack the train. Meanwhile, Queen Myrrah sent forces to separate Delta from the Tyro Pillar in Timgad by removing power from the Timgad Bridge, infesting the area with Seeders and Nemacysts to isolate Delta, and sent in a Brumak to hunt them down. Delta managed to remove all threats and resupply power to the bridge. Once Delta boarded the Tyro Pillar, Queen Myrrah ordered Uzil RAAM to prevent them from launching the bomb, but Sgt. Marcus Fenix managed to kill Uzil RAAM and the Lightmass Bomb was deployed. Surviving the Lightmass Bomb Queen Myrrah witnessed this event above the surface, aboard her Tempest mount, and pledged that the Locust Horde would only grow stronger and that they will not stop fighting until they reached the surface and kill all their enemies or die trying.Gears of War Outro The bomb destroyed the Outer Hollow and Locust Citadel, causing heavy damage to the Locust Horde as they still had to deal with the Lambent and the COG forces. With Nexus also damaged, the Horde seem to recede. Within the first month after the bomb, however, Queen Myrrah discovered the Lightmass Bomb had awoken the Riftworm, a gargantuan worm that was perceived to the Locust as one of their gods. With the information at hand that Jacinto sinking would flood the Hollow and could kill all underground, she sought a plan to use the Riftworm to sink key cities and bases around Jacinto to sink it itself. Sinking of Tollen and Montevado However, her forces were dwindled due to their Uzil RAAM's demise. Ketor Skorge was requested by Uzil RAAM to be the next Uzil when he would eventually die, and so Queen Myrrah promoted Ketor Skorge, the High Priest of the Kantus, to High General so that he could lead the army in a campaign against the Serans. Uzil Skorge was more savage than RAAM, but could also command the Riftworm. With the Lambency spreading in the Hollow, Locust forces were more desperate than ever to colonize the surface, rebuilding Queen Myrrah and Uzil Skorge's new army. Within six months, Uzil Skorge was successful in leading the Riftworm to the sinking of Tollen and Montevado, two major Seran cities, weakening Jacinto's foundation. With the Riftworm sinking human cities around Jacinto City, Queen Myrrah's desperate plans involved pushing her troops deeper into Jacinto. Queen Myrrah sent the Locust and Uzil Skorge to key places of attack such as Jacinto Command, Pomeroy Depot, and Jacinto Medical Center. The COG managed to repel these attacks, but the recent attacks as well as the sinking of Tollen and Montevado confirmed their fears that the Locust survived the Lightmass Bombing and was sinking cities, with Jacinto possibly being the next city. With humanity's back pushed against the wall, the COG prepared a massive counter assault to invade the Inner Hollow, destroy the Locust stronghold, and to stop the Locust Horde once and for all in Operation Hollow Storm.Gears of War 2 Operation: Hollow Storm After the COG launched the Operation, their location of deployment would be at Landown. Myrrah sent troops to defend the captured down with an army deployed in the Stromson Forest and Landown Highway to prevent the COG from digging in. Although managing to destroy a large number of troops and their Assault Derricks, the Locust failed to stop the oncoming stream of COG. Once the COG had found a dig zone in Landown, Myrrah sent a large number of Locust and her general Skorge to the dig zone, destroying several COG and capturing many soldiers for Processing. Knowing of the COG's presence in the Inner Hollows, Myrrah alerted forward bases, the temples, and Skorge about their incoming attack. Myrrah then ordered Skorge to sink the city of Ilima, but the sinking of the city lead to the COG's discovery of the Rift Worm and ultimately its death at the hand of Delta Squad. Her plan was set back, but Jacinto was sitting on its final pillars. With knowledge of the C.O.G. headed towards the New Hope Research Facility, Myrrah sent troops to the facility so that the humans would not be able to locate their capital, as if the humans discovered their location, the Horde would have to deal with them and the Lambent attackers. She also sent troops to barricade Mount Kadar in the event that the Humans managed to retrieve the location. With a team force infiltrating the Locust work camps, Highway, and Nexus itself, the Humans launched the Beacon and commanded troops to Nexus. In the midst of the second wave of Operation Hollow Storm, both Lambent and COG forces entered Nexus. However, only Delta Squad infiltrated the main tower while the Lambent held the Locust off. Queen Myrrah then sent Skorge to the computer rooms after one of the soldiers taunted her over the PA System. However, Skorge reported back that the son of Adam Fenix was in the control room and that they are following the plans to sink Jacinto before the Locust evacuate. Before escaping, Myrrah awaited and met Delta Squad and Marcus Fenix face-to-face. Myrrah declared that no matter what the humans will do, the Locust will sink Jacinto first and kill both the Humans and Lambent. She had then later revealed that she knew Adam Fenix and that she was countering humanity's plan to flood the Hollows with a full invasion of Jacinto. Myrrah finally escaped and ordered Skorge to destroy Delta Squad. Baird and Cole attempted to follow her, but Myrrah escaped on a Reaver and left the Hollow before the humans sank Jacinto and flooded the Hollow themselves, eradicating the majority of the Locust Horde forces. Lambent Pandemic Building the New Army Queen Myrrah failed to evacuate most of the Locust Horde on time and did not sink Jacinto first. The Humans successfully flooded the Hollows and killed nearly all Locust forces in the Hollow. Queen Myrrah, who had just evacuated via Reaver, reflected on the life she and the Locust knew will never be the same, but they should carry on like they always have. After the sinking of Jacinto, Myrrah's armies either scattered or were completely lost in the flooding of the Hollow. Most of the Horde went savage without her, relocating to the Deadlands to try and recreate their lost homes or living in the former homes of the Serans. Myrrah took what was left of her loyal soldiers and reorganized them into the Queen's Guard. Queen Myrrah then took her loyalist forces and set their main base in the previously captured Endeavor Naval Shipyard. Life went on for the next three years. While Myrrah spent time rebuilding her army and holding off the Lambent, her former, now savage, followers did the same. Taking Azura On Azura, Prescott sent several forces back to the mainland on a recon mission to study Lambent samples for Adam's research in the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon. However, as they flew to the mainland, Raven KR Zero-Four spotted Queen Myrrah's army in Endeavor and had occupied the shipyard and organized it has their main base of operations. The Locust opened fire on the Raven and sent out Reavers to chase them down. KR-04 reported back to the Azura CIC that the Locust had reorganized and only Myrrah had that power. Myrrah ordered her Reavers to find the origin of the Raven since not all the humans are nomadic tribes and if the humans have a sanctuary from the Lambent then the Locust could use it. One month after the recon mission, a Beast Rider found the maelstrom but was unable to bypass it. Queen Myrrah ordered a ship to recon the artificial storm. Queen Myrrah then arrived by boat at Azura under the Maelstrom and observe how it operates. She discerned how the beam generated the hurricane and ordered a group of drones to dive underwater and attack the power source at night. A group of at least six Drones swam past the underwater mines and were able to land on the island and attack the generator room. They were able to kill an Onyx Guard stationed there, but a female scientist managed to set off the alarm. While the drones were able to disable the generator, they had lost the element of surprise. With the whole island on high alert, the Onyx Guard mobilized for the upcoming battle. Soon, Queen Myrrah sent all of her available forces including herself on the Tempest. Her forces came in from both sides, spreading the COG forces thin. While her forces even managed to land a Brumak, the civilians ran to the air raid shelters, and the Onyx Guard soldiers requested more air support while Queen Myrrah surveyed the battlefield from atop her Tempest. The Locust invaded the interior of the island and began massacring everyone inside. Myrrah soon ordered the Locust not to harm any human in a lab coat, as she knew the COG were planning something on the island. While Adam Fenix and other members of the Onyx Guard retreated to the roof of Pinnacle Tower, Dury and Prescott were holed up in an elevated position trying to reach Adam and Nevil. Queen Myrrah was able to listen in on their conversation. Discovering that Adam Fenix was still alive after seven years, she sent her forces to Pinnacle Tower to secure Adam as she personally ventured there too. With Adam refusing to leave and sending Prescott off to find Hoffman and Marcus to drive the Locust off, Adam waited in his office. Queen Myrrah finally reached his suite and was greeted by Adam on how long it has been. After Myrrah discovered that he had been working on the Imulsion Countermeasure that will kill both the Lambent and Locust, Myrrah took over the island and had all the civilians executed except for Adam Fenix, who was locked in his room. Chairman Prescott was able to escape and returned to the CNV Sovereign so he could use reinforcements to take back the island.Gears of War 3: Act I In that time, she turned the Maelstrom back on and had Adam redesign the weapon to kill Lambent and Humans while saving the Locust. She then left Azura to gather more recruits from the Savage Locust in the Seran Deadlands. to stop Delta-One at all costs.]] Protecting the Plan Myrrah returned to the Seran Deadlands a short time later, possibly to gain more troops. Myrrah was alerted of Gears nearby and wished to find them. On her Tempest, being escorted by two Reavers near the Locust airport, Myrrah spotted Marcus Fenix and his allies while they fought through a Savage Locust outpost in the Deadlands. Knowing Marcus was aware of his father's status and location, she ordered that every outpost between there and Azura be alerted to Marcus's presence to protect her plan from human intervention. When Delta Squad stole a Gas Barge, Myrrah personally attacked with her personal Tempest mount and brought it down near Anvil Gate. With Delta crash-landing near a human fortress, Myrrah sent a battalion of her forces to kill the squad and everyone in the fort.Gears of War 3: Chapter 2 The Gears defended Anvil Gate from both the Locust and the Lambent. After discovering the location of Azura from A2897, the Humans devised a plan of retrieving Imulsion from Mercy or Char to fuel the CNV Adamant at Endeavor Naval Shipyard. Realizing the path the Humans would take, Queen Myrrah set up forces and roadblocks to prevent the humans from going on any further. When the humans pushed through and managed to drive into Mercy, Myrrah sent her remaining forces after them. After Delta retrieved the fuel, they were cornered by the Queen's forces and the incoming Lambent, forcing Dominic Santiago to destroy the tanks and kill the Locust, Lambent, and himself to save the others. After Marcus Fenix and his squad escaped they entered Char, the Hammer of Dawn Ground Zero, to get any fuel offered there. While retrieving the fuel for them and Aaron Griffin, Queen Myrrah personally attacked Griffin Tower, and left, while leaving her Palace Guards to sweep up any remaining survivors. Myrrah went ahead of Delta towards Endeavor and saw them coming towards the base. While she noted that Marcus was similar to his father in persistence and predictability, she sent her forces devote troops to stopping Delta Squad from reaching Azura, ordering three Armored Kantus to stop them in the Endeavour Naval Shipyard. The Armored Kantus failed to stop Delta Squad from using a submarine to reach Azura by travelling under the Maelstrom. .]] Last Stand on Azura Myrrah's guards, including Boomers and Reavers, failed to stop Delta Squad from destroying the Maelstrom Generator, which allowed a combined COG/UIR fleet to lay siege to Azura. With Marcus now inside the hotel and moving closer to Adam's location and the sudden appearance of the Lambent, Myrrah decided to personally stop Marcus. She burst through the hotel wall atop her Tempest, using its heat breath against Delta Squad and ranting about having given Adam twenty years to stop the Lambent. Delta Squad dropped an enormous counterweight on her Tempest, sending her to the ground floor and leaving her for dead. Only slightly inconvenienced by being hit with a multi-ton weight, Myrrah and her Tempest followed them to the roof to try and stop Adam's weapon. She shot down a King Raven which Clayton Carmine shot at her from and blasted away at Delta Squad. When her Tempest took enough damage, it fell to the roof, where the humans deployed the Hammer of Dawn against her. She attacked the weapon itself, demanding that Adam stand down and remarking about the similarities between humanity and the Locust: both were genocidal, hateful races that considered each other monsters. After multiple Hammer blasts, the Tempest finally died and Adam's anti-Lambency weapon was activated. But even the Hammer couldn't keep Myrrah down; she extracted herself from the Tempest's carcass, her face burned, and gloated about Adam’s death to his son and how he could only create doomsday weapons. Marcus stabbed Myrrah with Dominic Santiago’s commando knife and told her it was for Dom and the billions of humans that died in the Locust War. Queen Myrrah died in a pool of her own blood while her Horde slowly died to Adam's weapon.Gears of War 3 Personality and traits Myrrah holds cynical and xenophobic views, which drive her ruthless war tactics. She sees the human race as savages that only destroy, and that no matter how hard they may try, they will always be destined to destroy. Believing that, she ordered the genocidal assault on the surface of Sera beginning on Emergence Day after the Lambent threat arose in the Hollow, rather than seeking diplomacy, and saw the human's penchant for destruction fulfilled when the humans countered the Locust's near victory with the Hammer of Dawn counterattack. During Operation: Hollow Storm, she was willing to sacrifice the Hollows so her race could colonize the surface.Gears of War 2 Much can be learned of her nature during her exchange with Marcus Fenix during the Second Battle of Azura. Here, she repeatedly lambasts the human race for seeing the Locust as beneath them, despite the fact she views humanity in exactly the same way. Queen Myrrah's view on the Lambent is that of an infection. Her hatred for the Lambent is described as an "infection" that afflicts the Locust Horde. On a propaganda broadcast to her troops, she explains, "We cannot allow the Lambent to pollute the surface. We must bury their infection here." She refuses to surrender either to the humans or the Lambent and wishes for the Locust Horde to reign not only supreme over the others, but to exterminate all other threats to the Horde as well. Myrrah also had maternal feelings towards the Locust, calling them "her children". Naturally her maternal feelings also extended to her daughter, Reyna. When Niles told Myrrah that Reyna was dead, she flew into a rage and had her Locust kill everybody at the facility in Mount Kadar. However, these feelings didn't stop her from possessing her daughter's body and trying to force her granddaughter to join the Swarm. Unique Appearance Myrrah is a descendant of the scientists who worked at the New Hope Research Facility. Her accent suggests she is from the same region or nation as Dr. Niles Sampson, indicating some possible connection between them. Unlike the Locust, Myrrah is a normal human, as she was not affected by Adam's Imulsion Countermeasure Device when it was activated, although she considers herself as a Locust. Unlike the rest of the Locust Horde and Locust females, Myrrah exhibits human-like qualities in her appearance and mannerisms. Most notable is the fact that she speaks Tyran fluently, unlike others in the Horde who only speak short phrases. Her appearance, apart from her very pale skin (probably due to the fact she rarely went to the surface), is devoid of any Locust mutations.Gears of War 3: Baird’s comments Notable Quotes Behind the scenes *Myrrah was voiced by Carolyn Seymour. *The original name for Queen Myrrah was Geist Allmother. *Myrrah was the narrator in the Gears of War. She made her first appearance in Gears of War 2. However, in the Gears of War: Ultimate Edition, she and her Tempest Mount appears in the ending instead of the placeholder Locust on the Hydra, thus appearing in every game of the original trilogy. *Myrrah is pronounced and spelled similar to the Swedish word myra which translates to ant. Multiplayer *Myrrah is immediately unlocked as a playable character in Gears of War 3 multiplayer on the Locust side. **Myrrah is the Locust leader in the "Capture the Leader" game mode. *Myrrah is a playable character in Gears of War 4, available in the Queen Myrrah Emergence Gear Pack. Appearances *''The Rise of RAAM'' *''RAAM's Shadow'' *''The Slab'' *''Gears of War'' *''Gears of War: Ultimate Edition'' *''Aspho Fields'' *''Gears of War 2'' *''Jacinto's Remnant'' *''Dirty Little Secrets'' *''Gears of War 3'' *''Gears of War 4'' *''Gears 5'' References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Locust Characters